sheyfferbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris
Iris is a noonborn merchant apprentice of the Tribe of Sky and, together with Geb, one of the protagonists of Elysian Elements. The two of them go on a journey to find the Hero of Light that is foretold to save Elysia from the Shadows. Biography Pre-Series Iris used to be a part of the Crows, with Autolycus. They taught her to live on the streets and steal, which she still does. She lived in this way until she was taken in by Sabazios and went to live with Zephyr, which Autolycus still resents her for. Sky of Stone Iris is first shown playing tag with Zephyr. Right when she is about to catch him, Sabazios sternly halts their game. He chides them for flying out of formation, as their bonds with the Earth Tribe are tense. Iris argues that it did no harm, and the two bicker for a while, Zephyr interrupting and suggesting that they fly closer to land. They do, and they find Sunstone. Sabazios warns Iris to leave the talking to him, but she ignores him, introducing herself unabashedly. When in the city, Sabazios leaves her and Zephyr with Geb as he goes about his business, and the three begin talking about the prophecy and the Shadows. Iris argues that the foretold hero should come rescue them before they all die and suggests that they go look for him, starting with visiting the Ore Tribe. She elaborates, saying that the tribe's large library could help them research. Zephyr tries to change Iris's mind, but she refuses to change her mind. When planning, she asks Zephyr to help her and Geb escape the city without notice. He grudgingly agrees, then Iris goes with Geb to get supplies for their journey - food from Ren. On their way out of the city, a gang of boys approaches the two. Iris quickly uses her wind magic to knock them off her feet, and having Shimmer call out the signal to Zephyr, they flee the city. The two keep going for a while, getting as much distance between them and the city as possible. They discuss where to go, and Iris suggests using the Twilight Range as their guide, stopping when it gets dark so that they do not meet any Shadows. They talk about the different animals of their tribe, as neither have seen the animals of the other's tribe, until they stop for the night. Geb and Iris talk a little more, then eventually fall asleep, knowing that Shimmer will awake them if anything happens. Early the next day, before Geb wakes up, Iris goes exploring, looking for food. She startles Geb when she returns to their camp, who was worried about her. She uses her magic to show that she can defend herself, and asks Geb to do his magic, since she's never seen Earth magic before. He tries, but fails, which Iris finds amusing. She encourages him, saying that he just needs to practice a lot. With that, they take off again. They journey on for the next six days, getting closer to the mountains with no big events happening. On the seventh day of their journey, they must pass through a forest, which Iris isn't too happy about. She is nervous about what might be hiding behind every tree, her suspicions confirmed when an Impure stumbles across their path. The Impure was afraid of them, and spitefully asked them which of them he would be a slave to. When Geb tells the Impure that they won't be taking him along and the Impure asks why, Iris says they'll be too busy saving the world, while giving him a dark look. When the Impure tells them his name, Thorn, Iris is surprised, because it is more of a companion's name than an Elm's. Iris offers a compromise to the situation - Thorn would show them the way out of the forest while Geb and Iris wouldn't tell others that he was in the forest. Once out of the forest, Iris is rude to Thorn because, as she later tells Geb, she and her other friends would annoy Impures and make their lives miserable. She admits, ashamedly, that she didn't really know how hard their lives are. Iris decides that she can change - at least on this matter. When Geb and Iris get to the river Xiro, they decide that while Shimmer and Iris hovered above the river, Geb would try to cross on Boulder, who would swim. While Iris watched them, she noticed that the river's current was flowing faster now, and it seemed to be growing deeper. She quickly decides to use her powers, and with Shimmer's help she sends a wind to push the water against the rocks, making it shallower in the middle of the river where Geb and Boulder were. She blacks out, having used so much of her power. Iris is awoken with cold water being splashed onto her face, and wakes up to see a Water Elmin. Iris prepares for a fight, but Geb soothes her. However, Iris immediately starts arguing with the Water Elmin, who suggests that they move along because they're breaking the law. Geb and Iris point out that she is too, and Geb asks her if she wants to join their group. The Water Elmin and Iris are both shocked at the proposition. The Water Elmin disagrees that they could ever fulfill their goals of defeating the shadows and helping the Impures and chooses not to go with them. Trying again, Geb asks her if she can accompany them somewhere, and Iris mentions that they will be going to Beak Bay. The Water Elmin agrees, and Iris is unhappy, thinking that she would rather travel with a Shadow. They introduce themselves to each other, the Water Elmin being named Sedna, and Iris asks about her companion. Sedna replies that she is in the ocean, and that they know they'll be together soon. They go on the move again, Sedna riding with Geb and Iris still suspicious about Sedna. Resuming their journey, Sedna mentions that the best sunsets are on the sea. Iris argues with her, saying that she'd rather be in the sky. The two argue again later, Sedna preferring to sleep in a cave while Iris would rather sleep out in the open. Once it was decided that they would spend the night in a cave, Sedna sets up watches. Iris again argues, asking Sedna who it was that put her in charge. Geb quickly ends the dispute, and Iris reluctantly agrees to explore the cave. Forest of Flames Text Sun of Shadows Text Appearance Iris has bright blue feathers, befitting her being a noonborn Sky Elmin. She wears several necklaces and other accessories, including a necklace with her blue elemental stone. She also takes a messenger bag with her wherever she goes. Personality Iris is a stubborn and rambunctious Sky Elmin. Companion and Magic Iris is unusually skilled in wind related magic, as can be seen when she summons and amplifies air currents. Her Companion, Shimmer the magpie, is capable of aiding her with this, as can be seen when they carry Iris and Sedna successfully to the Claws. Relationships Geb Iris is close friends with this Earth Elm and the first to band with him. Sedna These two have a rather venomous relationship, though have reached mutual understanding in the past. Zephyr Iris met Zephyr at the market when they were about eight years old, and they have developed a close friendship since. He is older than her by a few months and thus was already Sabazios's apprentice when Iris was told her vocation by Aricel. When they learned that Iris shared his vocation of merchant, he convinced his uncle to mentor her as well, much to Sabazios's dismay. Wile Iris tends to get annoyed by his seriousness and worrying, she still values him as a close friend. She gets frustrated at him because she thinks he betrayed her to Sabazios during Sky of Stone, but quickly lets go of her anger when he reveals the true chain of events to her. She does, however, not seem to return his romantic feelings. Karzelek While she is not as close to Karzelek as Geb, she likes him well enough and sympathises with him, seen when she helps Geb convince Karzelek's mother, Beryl, to let him join their group. Sabazios Sabazios is Iris's mentor, something neither of them really approve of. He hates her for ruining the perfect(ly strict) relationship he has with Zephyr, his nephew, and because she isn't of higher blood. He constantly tries to improve her manners; however, she continues to put up a rather rebellious attitude around him. Still, when Sabazios reveals how all his questionable actions during Sky of Stone were because of her misbehavior, she can't help but feel incredibly guilty after hearing Caelus's intended punishment. Autolycus Iris grew up with him at the Claws, as a member of the Crows. He seems to be frustrated at her leaving the group to go with Zephyr (and is perhaps jealous of him), and Iris apparently pushes her memories aside, but when they reunite in Sky of Stone, they are still shown to have a special kind of chemistry. Tanzanite The two of them have a rather hate-based relationship ever since their first encounter involved Tanzanite nearly killing her (on purpose). He distrusts her more than her friends and she returns these feelings, constantly pointing out that he'd kill them the first chance he gets. However, when she watches him die as he tries to attack her, she is still shown to feel bad for him, given the circumstances of his death. Quotes "Pigeon goo!" "They will not start the war again just because we have a bit of fun. And even if they do, they can't get us up here." ''-Iris arguing with Sabazios when she and Zephyr flew out of formation ''"I am one of the fastest flyers of our tribe, Zeph. Nothing will happen to me." Trivia * Iris is a messenger goddess of Greek mythology, whose partner is the wind god Zephyr(us). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tribe of Sky Characters Category:Noonborn Category:Apprentices Category:Merchants Category:EE1 Characters Category:EE2 Characters Category:EE3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:POVs